Pandora
by supersas123
Summary: After two years Kaito finally finds Pandora but before he can destroy it Snakes makes a his shot. Kaishin at the end. Leave if you don't like B/B


Sadly I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaitou.

* * *

As the magician stood on the roof he looked around, so tantei-kun hadn't made it up yet? Well he was not surprised after all, he had laid down a few extra hidden traps to stop the detective and it seems that they might of worked. He chuckled to himself as he grabbed his latest prize from his pocket, Midnight angel. It was named that because when the moon was out it would shine brighter than any other gem. He waited for the clouds to part before moving the gem to the moon, he didn't have high hopes it was Pandora as it was a smaller gem then the others, but might as well try, right. Kaito stood there for a bit then the gem slowly turned red, slowly glowing brighter and brighter by the second. He had found it he had found Pandora.

"Tou-san, I did it I finally found Pandora now i… no we can put everything to rest." he looked at the glowing gem in his hand, this was the root cause of everything, his father's death, his life turned upside down as he started his life of theft. "well Tou-san once I destroy this gem no one will suffer at the plague of people trying to get their hands on it. Your death will not be in vain and Kaitou KID will disappear for good. Well with notice of course." As he looked at the gem he felt something, a sad heart not wanting to go on any longer. He smiled.

"Pandora, I am so sorry to do this to you, I know that living for hundreds to thousands of years must be hard but I will soon end that. I do not wish for you to go through the pain of living for so many more years, or to shed forced tears to anyone wanting to live forever. May you rest in peace."

Kaito looked at the gem to see it 'crying' it was truly alive like he had thought and it was sad and lonely. He stood there as the gem cried its small but old heart out. Soon it stopped and no one moved. The air was light and what felt like hours had only been minutes. Suddenly the door to the roof opened as not only Shinichi, but Nakamori and the KID task force and even Hakuba came running out, it truly was a final for KID.

As he turned his head around to face the men he heard a voice, a small helpless voice calling out to him. It was too late, as he looked at the gem firmly clasped in his hand he heard another sound, a gunshot. He tried to move, to dodge but he was too late as the bullet went through his chest just above his heart. He started to fall all his energy gone in a matter of seconds as he helplessly watched the police and detectives look around in shock.

As he lied on the ground he heard the voice again, "KID? KID! No you can't die you haven't finished what you started and you have to free not only me but the people being used to get me." So the voice he had heard was Pandora, it was a young voice, one of a child so it was strange how sad the voice sounded. A tone of voice no child should have to use.

He look at his hand and see Pandora 'I feel terrible for giving it false hope, but now it's too late and I'm going to die without fulfilling my father's wish.' He thought. He close his fist and brought it closer to his face, 'even if I'm going to die I want to get a closer look at the gem.' He look at it closely, it's so small and thin yet holds the power to change the fate of life and death itself. He smiled at it, "Sorry Pandora, in the end I couldn't save you." and then he took his last breaths and slowly closed his eyes.

Shinichi looked at the scene, he wasn't too sure what to think, he has been excited to chase the elusive thief but when he got to the roof, KID was shot. It was all so surreal, the elusive phantom thief was lying on the floor, dead killed right in front of him. It was mind numbing to say the least.

He looked at KID once more and saw the gem that he had in his hand, there was something coming out of it, a liquid of sort that was making its way to KID's face, did the liquid want to be drunken? Would that help KID somehow? Was this the gem that KID had been looking for, Pandora? It would make sense, from the little information KID had told him, it was a gem that when someone drank it's tears they would become immortal, so maybe it could bring him back to life!

Quickly Shinichi ran over grabbing the gem and moving it over to KID's mouth is was worth a chance. So he sat there, holding the gem as the liquid went into KID's mouth. Then it stopped and Shinichi placed the gem next to KID's chest and to his surprise the gem started to glow, brighter, and brighter, and brighter until it was almost blinding. Then it stopped and KID was gone.

Kaito didn't know what to think. He knew that he had died, that a bullet had gone through him, killing him in minutes, but here he was alive running away before Snake tried to kill him again. Then he heard a voice, it was soft but he knew that voice, it was Pandora. He stopped, finally being at his house he went inside to his bedroom to lie down. When his head hit the pillow he was out.

Kaito looked around not sure where he was. All he saw was white then he made out a figure, a small boy maybe ten. The boy realised that Kaito was looking at him he signalled for him to come over. So Kaito walked over to the boy wondering just who he was and where they were.

"Who are you?" Was the first thing Kaito said.

"Me? You know me already we simply have never talked like this. Although you did, die before we could have a real talk."

"Wait your Pandora? Like the gem I was going to destroy?"

"Yes I am Pandora, I'm also the one that brought you back to life."

"Wait, so that was you but does that mean…"

"Unfortunately yes. In order to bring you back to life I had to give you mine, but that also comes with the price of immortality. But I can make it easier for you."

"How so?"

"I can make one other person become immortal before I disappear forever, and you can live with them forever."

When Kaito woke up it was late into the next evening and he had a mission. Quickly he grabbed one of his KID heist cards and wrote down a riddle, a riddle to see if they were really the one for him. So he wrote the date, place and time, signed it and then personally delivered it.

So he waited, sitting on the top of the clock tower he waited to see if they could figure his riddle out. Soon he heard the door open and someone walk towards him.

"So your alive, I was worried when you just disappeared."

"Well I couldn't help it, tantei-kun." Kaito said as he turned around to meet face to face with Kudo Shinichi.

"So why did you call me up here, I know it wasn't to just tell me that you're alive."

"Well, I just had to know."  
"Know what?"

"If you were the one."

Kaito took a deep breath it was now or never.

"If you could, would you spend eternity with me?" He asked his pokerface unchanged.

"… Honestly I would, I'm not sure but for some insane reason that sounds nice."

And with that Kaito grabbed Shinichi's hands and brought him closer for a kiss. Their lips meet and time froze. What felt like eternity was a mere few seconds. Soon they broke apart smiling at each other.

"Now you can."

* * *

For those that don't understand, when they kissed Kaito passed on the other part of Pandora's immortality to Shinichi.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
